My Hero GamePlay
by arikushitafu
Summary: Akankah hidup seorang YuTaper Gaming terkenal tetap normal meski hero favoritnya menembus dunia nyata dan tinggal satu atap dengannya? (SadoTalent Alucard X SheepishSlut Maso Granger) (BDSM Contained & Mature Content) (HardYaoi, SMUT. Dibuat untuk memenuhi arsip peryaoian MLBB /plak!)


**Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (c) Moonton**

**Warn!**

**HARD****YAOI, LEMON, SMUT, AU, TYPO(S), OOC, BDSM CONTAINED AND MATURE CONTEN****T**

**Terakhir, fanfic ini ditujukan kepada kaum Fujoshi/Fudanshi. Jadi kalo gak suka, jangan baca. Daripada tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan.**

* * *

Alucard mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya ke meja sambil memangku dagu. Matanya menatap lurus pada sebuah video yang akan diunggah. Entah mengapa dia sangat bingung kali ini. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Entahlah. Mungkin dia merasa sedikit bosan terlalu sering menggunakan _hero_ yang sama setiap bermain.

Tapi yang lebih membingungkan, Alucard sendiri tidak tau kenapa channel YuTap miliknya diikuti empat juta orang. Padahal isinya hanya cara bermain yang menurutnya biasa saja, itupun karena coba-coba. Namun, kolom komentarnya selalu dibanjiri pujian-pujian orang.

Sebal hal itulah, kini dia dikenal sebagai YuTaper _Gaming_ terkenal. Kalau kalian penasaran nama salurannya, ketik saja 'AluFeed' pada kotak pencarian lalu klik telusuri. Nah, ketika itu kalian akan melihat puluhan video _gameplay_ Alucard sekaligus _official channel_ miliknya.

Alucard mendengus. Dia bahkan berharap ini dengusan terakhir sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan menekan huruf-huruf _keyboard_ menyusun kalimat judul unggahan. Sayangnya, kepercayaan diri yang baru saja dia dapatkan tak berlangsung lama. Alucard menekan tombol _backspace_, menghapus semua rangkaian kata dalam kotak judul.

Hatinya mengucapkan maaf karena tak bisa menunjukkan kepiawaiannya menggunakan _hero marksman_ favoritnya selama dua _season_ ini. Rencananya beralih. Alucard memilih untuk siaran langsung di YuTap memakai _hero_ lain. Cukup hitungan detik, _viewers live streaming_ Alucard mencapai ribuan orang. Alucard tersenyum. Bahkan tanpa _hero_ favoritnya, dia masih tetap populer 'kan.

* * *

"Ya, itu saja _gameplay_ saya malam ini. Sekarang sudah pukul sebelas malam. Waktunya kita beristirahat. Selamat tidur semuanya. _See you later_!"

-Zzzt!

"Huaaah, lelah juga!" Alucard merenggangkan tangannya yang lumayan pegal usai mematikan perangkat komputernya.

Dia memutar kursi empuknya menghadap kasur _single size_ kepunyaannya. Mata sudah kantuk. Alucard tak bisa menunggu lama untuk menghempaskan badan ke atas kasur. Suara decitan kasur pun terdengar seperti lagu tidur bagi Alucard. Tangannya meraba-raba menggapai boneka bebek kesayangan. Ini sebuah rahasia yang hanya diketahui sahabatnya, Lancelot, bahwa dia tak bisa tidur tanpa boneka itu.

Alucard terlelap. Terbang jauh menuju alam bawah sadar. Dia tak tau sebuah mimpi nyata akan menghampiri.

* * *

Alucard menggeliat. Suhu pendingin ruangan sangat rendah. Dia terbangun dari mimpi indah sebab kedinginan. Kesan pertama ketika netra biru itu terbuka adalah gelap. Alucard yakin, dia tidak mematikan lampu kamar sebelumnya. Disamping itu, ada yang lebih membuatnya waspada. Seseorang. Seseorang duduk di kursi dengan menghadap komputernya yang menyala. Alucard bergerak secara hati-hati.

Perampok, kah?

Alucard bertanya-tanya. Keningnya mengerut. Bisa saja. Bisa saja orang ini seorang perampok. Tapi kenapa orang itu hanya duduk depan komputer tanpa melakukan apapun? Apa yang diincarnya?

Pikiran buruk Alucard bertambah sesaat dia mendengar suara yang sangat dia kenal dari _speaker_ komputer. Suaranya. Tidak salah lagi, suaranya itu berasal dari konten _gameplay hero marksman_ favoritnya. Alucard memiringkan kepala, mengintip dari sisi punggung kursi. Benar! Orang itu sedang menonton dirinya. Dia menahan napas. Untuk menghirup udara saja, rasanya dia tak sanggup. Untuk apa orang tak dikenal itu menonton _face-cam_ wajahnya yang terletak di suduh bawah kontennya meskipun dirinya yang asli tepat di depan orang tersebut?

Psikopat, mungkin?

Ya.

Mungkin juga orang tak dikenal itu menginginkan dirinya dan berencana untuk bermain-main sebentar sebelum dia dibunuh. Alucard lebih suka berhadapan dengan perampok dibanding psikopat. Perampok menginginkan harta, tapi psikopat menginginkan nyawa. Kendati dua perbandingan itu tidak ada yang bagus. Tetap, Alucard masih memilih kehilangan harta daripada nyawa. Sekarang dia harus menghadapi ketegangan. Lawan atau mati. Ah, dua-duanya juga memungkinkan berakhir tragis.

Tangan Alucard bergetar menggapai badan kursi. Bulir keringat dingin menggantung di pelipisnya. Atmosfer sekitar Alucard semakin berat. Sulit sekali mengambil napas. Irama jantung Alucard mulai tak normal. Lebih cepat. Tidak, bukan karena dia jatuh hati pada si penyusup yang baru dia lihat ujung helai rambut orang tersebut. Menyiapkan diri dari hal terburuk dari yang paling buruk adalah kalimat yang cocok untuk melukiskan perasaannya saat ini.

Satu senti lagi, Alucard pasti sudah memutar kursi itu lalu membenturkan orang misterius itu ke lantai. Memang dasar nasib Alucard. Kejadian tak terduga terjadi lagi. Alucard mematung dengan tangan mengambang di udara. Mulutnya terbuka ingin teriak, sayangnya tak ada suara yang keluar. Matanya pun terpaku, mengikuti seluruh saraf yang membeku. Orang itu... orang itu memutar badan! Sekarang ini, iya sekarang ini. Alucard bisa melihat jelas sosok orang itu. Seseorang yang duduk tenang tanpa suara deru napas yang terdengar. Meskipun ruangan gelap itu hanya memiliki satu sumber cahaya, yaitu dari komputer yang menyala. Tapi, Alucard dapat melihat kilatan mata terpincing tajam.

Terlepas dari perkara perampok maupun psikopat, Alucard masih punya opsi lain. Kabur dari kejaran pelaku kriminal merupakan opsi terakhir dan terbaik. Itupun kalau punya kesempatan. Tapi ini? Adakah opsi yang mampu dia lakukan?

Mata Alucard hanya bisa mengekori gerak-gerik sosok pria misterius. Ia berdiri dari singgasana seorang YuTaper beken, Alucard. Pandangan mereka bertemu di satu titik. Dimana titik itu saling bersinggungan. Alucard memandangnya sangat terkejut. Seperti melihat fenomena _apocalypse_ terjadi selayak film-film horor. Sedangkan pria itu, menatap Alucard kosong. Kalau diamati lagi, ada potongan kesedihan terpapar di wajah sang pria tak dikenal.

"Kenapa..."

Suara sumbang itu seakan melunakkan otot-otot regang Alucard. Alucard tambah tak yakin memiliki opsi cerdas dalam situasi begini. Apalagi sebuah kilauan bening mengalir melintasi lekungan wajah pria misterius itu. Alucard tak bisa berkata-kata. Jika orang lain berada dalam keadaan sepertinya, niscaya mereka akan mengusir orang asing yang telah masuk ke rumah mereka diam-diam.

Masalahnya ini bukan orang asing. Bukan manusia pula. Dan Alucard sangat mengenal sosok itu. Dia tergagap memandang si pria tak dikenal terisak dalam diam. Bulir-bulir bening pecah begitu menghantam keramik dingin.

"Kenapa kau tidak memainkanku lagi? Apa kau sudah tidak menyukaiku?" pria misterius mengusap matanya. Antara iba dan tak paham bagaimana semua bisa terjadi, Alucard menggenggam tangan pria itu. Bagaimanapun juga, dia bersalah. Dia bersalah sebab tak jadi mengunggah konten _gameplay marksman_ tersayangnya. Alucard percaya ini cuma mimpi. Mimpi aneh ini merupakan wujud rasa penyesalan terpendam.

Pria terduga psikopat itu tekesiap tatkala Alucard merapatkan kepala ke perutnya. Alunan tangisan pilunya langsung berhenti. Berubah menjadi rona-rona merah menyembul keluar dari pipi tirus itu. Alucard sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia melakukan itu. Hanya saja, melihat seseorang menangis akibat ulahnya bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Pria misterius dengan bekas goresan luka di mata kiri itu mengulum bibir. Tangannya berada di pucuk kepala Alucard. Rambut halus Alucard terasa menggelitik jari-jarinya. Perasaan itu sampai menyetrum kalbu si pria misterius.

"Maafkan aku," Alucard memejamkan mata. Penyesalannya kian membesar. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan sosok kegemarannya. "Sampai kapanpun kau tetap menjadi favoritku," dia menjeda kalimatnya sebentar. Bibir Alucard melengkung ke atas. Impresi hangat nan nyaman terlingkar pada pinggang pria itu ketika Alucard merangkulnya. Wajah Alucard semakin terbenam di atas perut pria bermuka merah padam. "... Granger." nama itu lolos dari lisan Alucard. Nama seorang _hero_ yang sering dia gunakan dalam _game_ moba.

Granger, pria yang tak lagi misterius itu, terdiam. Ia tak menduga Alucard akan bertindak sebagaimana yang terjadi waktu ini. Padahal, dalam ekspetasinya Alucard akan menendang dirinya keluar dari graha _pro-player_ surai pirang itu. Tapi hei, siapa sangka realita bisa lebih baik dari ekspetasi?

Detik itu juga, Alucard kembali tertidur. Disamping itu tangan kekar milik Alucard yang masih melilit di sekeliling pinggang Granger. Granger mendengar lengkuran lembut Alucard yang teratur. Ia tak mampu lagi menahan senyum yang sedari tadi ia simpan. Granger melepas rangkulan Alucard pelan-pelan. Takut tak sengaja membangunkan pria yang sudah ia perhatikan beberapa bulan belakangan. Saat lengan-lengan keras Alucard terlepas sempurna, Granger membaringkan Alucard ke kasur yang terbungkus sprei merah. Ia mengambil bantal untuk alas kepala Alucard.

Wajah Granger berjarak dua senti dari wajah Alucard. Granger memindai tiap-tiap inci lekukan wajah Alucard. Sebisa mungkin ia bernapas perlahan. Ia tak ingin terlihat seperti seekor kucing yang mengendus-endus makanannya. Manik mata Granger tertuju pada bibir ranum Alucard. Ia ingin sekali mencicipi rasa manis dari bibir merah yang menguncup itu. Di waktu yang sama, ibujari Granger menari tepat di atas bibir menggoda Alucard. Ia pun sudah menyorong kepalanya demi sebuah kecupan penuh cinta.

Granger tersentak kala Alucard melenguh dalam tidurnya. Ia tersadar. Jika ia melakukan ini, ia benar-benar menjadi pelaku kriminal atas dasar penyerangan kepada seseorang tanpa pertahanan diri. Granger mengatup tangannya depan muka, "Aku tidak boleh lakukan ini. Paling tidak, aku harus menunggu diwaktu dia sadar." matanya terus mengarah ke Alucard. Alucard yang masih menyakini bahwa sosok Granger yang tiba-tiba keluar dari _game_ sudah tidur pulas. Granger punya cara lain agar tetap membuat malam itu berkesan. Ia berbaring di sebelah si surai pirang lalu mencondongkan badannya menghadap Alucard. Sebelah lengan Granger menekuk di bawah pelipisnya sebagai bantalan.

Ia memandang Alucard lekat-lekat. Senyumnya tak memudar sementara ia mengingat-ingat perlakuan Alucard padanya tadi. "_Well_... Alucard, kau benar-benar pria yang menarik. Aku semakin menginginkanmu." seusai ucapan itu mengakhiri kesadaran Granger, ia membututi Alucard ke dalam delusi.

* * *

Pukul 07.30 pagi. Alucard bangun lebih cepat. Hari ini adalah hari kedua dia cuti kerja. Terkadang dia tak habis pikir mengapa dia mampu bangun cepat dihari libur, sedangkan pada hari kerja, dia nyaris terlambat karena bangun kesiangan. Pikiran Alucard merambat menuju peristiwa tadi malam. Dia merasa benar kalau kejadian aneh itu adalah mimpi. Lihat saja, boneka bebek berwarna kuning itu masih dalam pelukannya. Alucard terkikik sendiri. Jika itu nyata, dia pasti sudah gila.

Dahaga memaksa Alucard untuk pergi meninggalkan sarangnya. Dia tak bisa tidur dengan keronkongan yang kering. Mau tak mau dia memang harus enyah dari sangkar buat meneguk segelas air mineral. Sepasang kaki Alucard menopang tubuh lunglainya untuk memutar kenop pintu. Walhasil daun pintu berhasil terbuka walaupun dia sempat bermalas-malasan menyender di dinding kamar. Aroma masakan tiba-tiba menerobos masuk setelah pintu terbuka lebar. Alucard mengedipkan mata. Bau wangi itu menggugah selera. Pastilah itu ibunya yang datang berkunjung dan sedang memasak.

Sedetik kemudian keriangan Alucard padam ketika dia baru satu langkah keluar kamar. Tepat saat dia menyadari situasi. _Hell no_! Darimana ibunya bisa masuk ke dalam apartemen jika pintu masuk terkunci? Apakah ibunya mendadak mempunyai kekuatan super bisa menembus tembok? Atau terbang melewati jendela flatnya yang berada di lantai tiga? Atau mungkin... dari alat teleportasi? Mustahil!

Alucard menelan ludah. Ada sedikit rasa perih kerongkongannya yang kering. Otak Alucard seolah menyangkal kejadian malam itu nyata. Dia ingin beranggapan mungkin saja itu kekasihnya, namun kenyataan dia pria lajang tak berstatus meleburkan opini itu. Merinding. Jika Granger benar-benar menyusul dirinya ke dunia manusia, apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Belum pernah ada kasus nyata '_Breaking the 4th Wall_' sepanjang sejarah. Alucard tak tau kepada siapa dia akan mengadu.

Hanya ada satu cara yang dapat dia lakukan. Memastikan. Dia harus memastikan apakah Granger benar-benar sedang memasak di dapur atau orang lain yang meminjam dapurnya untuk memasak? Alucard memantapkan hati. Dia berjalan dengan was-was. Perasaannya persis seperti tadi malam. Aroma sedap berasal dari dapur makin menyengat, apalagi flat sederhana milik Alucard hanya satu lantai. Uap-uap bumbu masakan jelas memenuhi sudut ruangan.

Sebelum sampai ke dapur, Alucard melewati ruang tamu yang juga berfungsi sebagai ruang bersantainya itu. Di sebelah kiri ruang tamu ada lorong yang menuju dapur. Arah pandangannya tak lepas dari sumber suara dentingan piring. Alucard berbelok mendekati bilik dapur. Dia mengendap. Aneh sekali dia harus mengendap-endap di rumah sendiri. Dia 'kan tuan rumah. Seharusnya dia berani menentang perilaku orang yang tak berkenan di hatinya. Namun apa daya, Alucard cuma bisa mematung. Dia terpaku melihat sosok pria berbaju hitam panjang dengan kerah tinggi yang hampir menutupi setengah muka itu menata makanan di atas meja.

Lengkap dengan aksesoris kotak violin bertengger di sudut ruangan. Dan juga senapan laras panjang tergeletak begitu saja dekat kotak violin. Serta lilitan perban di perut terlihat dari potongan memanjang mantel kulit tersebut. Alucard terbelalak. Berbagai macam pikiran merasuki pikirannya. Antara dia yang memang gila, atau Granger yang benar-benar **hidup**. Tanpa Alucard sadar dia berdiri di seberang meja makan, tidak lagi bersembunyi dibalik bilik dapur. Hawa menusuk dari seberang sana menyadarkan Granger akan kehadiran Alucard. Ia menghentikan aktifitasnya sebentar. Membalas tatapan si pirang.

"Oh, kau bangun lebih cepat dari yang kuduga." Granger kembali menekuni menata piring-piring di meja makan. Ia tak mempedulikan kedua bola mata biru Alucard memandangnya skeptis. "Tunggulah sebentar lagi," Granger salah menafsirkan kelakuan Alucard. Ia pikir, pria terkenal seantero dunia maya itu sangat kelaparan hingga tak memiliki sisa tenaga untuk bicara. Mulut Alucard mangap-mangap, memproses kata yang akan dia lontarkan. "Ka-kau... hidup?" pertanyaan Alucard menghentikan kegiatan mengaduk-ngaduk sayur Granger. Granger melengokkan kepala, ia mengerutkan dahi. "Ya, tentu saja. Kau pikir kau satu-satunya makhluk hidup di bumi?"

Alucard gelagapan. "Bukan begitu... maksudku, bagaimana kau bisa ada di dunia ini? Kau kan, karakter yang ada dalam _game_?" Alucard sulit menebak perubahan raut wajah Granger. Apa dia salah bicara? Namun wajar saja Alucard bertanya demikian. Ini tidak seratus persen kesalahannya. Ingat, dia tuan rumah disini. Granger memalingkan muka. Matanya terfokus pada gelembung-gelembung air yang mendidih. Sayur rebus siap diangkat. "Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku tiba-tiba ada di rumahmu. Apa kau bisa menebaknya?" Granger meniriskan sayur-sayur rebus. Membelakangin Alucard yang lagi bingung.

Alucard memutar otak. "Jangan-jangan, ini semua karena aku tidak memilihmu saat _live streaming_?" sudut mata Alucard menilik bayangan Granger yang mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaannya. "Tapi, kenapa? Kan bukan sekali aku tidak menggunakanmu dalam permainan! Aku juga harus menyesuaikan dengan _team_-ku!" Alucard membela diri. Tak terima kesalahan berujung fatal seperti ini. Granger menggoyang-goyang bakul sayur, menghempas air-air yang tersisa pada rebusan sayur masuk dalam saluran wastafel. "Aku tidak peduli. Pokoknya, penyebab aku tersesat dalam dunia ini karena kau." alih-alih Granger bertutur sangat tenang, Alucard malah makin resah.

Setelah sayur benar-benar tak menyisakan genangan air, Granger meletakkan ke piring. Piring berisi sayur rebus itu ia bawa menyusul lauk-pauk yang lain di atas meja makan. "Makanlah, wahai pria bujangan," Granger menegur Alucard yang termenung. "Jangan cemas soal keracunan. Aku tidak punya niat buruk selagi suasana hatiku bagus," Granger buka calak. Ia duduk di bangku, mulai mengambil piring keramik Alucard lalu mengambil beberapa lauk. Alucard sukar menerima kenyataan. Bukan maksud murahan maupun munafik, manusia punya banyak nafsu. Termasuk nafsu makan. Dia tidak bisa menolah tumpukkan hidangan lezat membanjiri meja makannya yang terbiasa sunyi.

Alucard duduk manis sebelum dia menyadari badannya bergerak lebih dulu dari otaknya. Ini sulit untuk diterima akal sehat. Ah, masa bodoh lah! Perutnya keroncongan. Makan dulu, baru berpikir. Alucard menyembunyikan wajah sumringahnya. Dia tak ingin dinilai murahan oleh manusia jadi-jadian yang tengah menyantap makanan. Begitupun tangan Alucard mencomot semua panganan yang ada. Dia meniup-niup kecil tumis daging beruap panas yang segera dicerna.

Lidahnya mencecap kenikmatan yang jarang dia rasakan. Selain ibunya, belum ada yang dapat membangkitkan gairah makannya dengan menggebu-gebu. Bahkan dia sendiri. Alucard yakin sekali bahan-bahan yang digunakan Granger berasal dari kulkas punyanya. Bahan-bahan yang sama dia gunakan saat ingin mengakhiri rasa lapar. Tapi, cita rasa ini menyerupai masakan penuh kasih ibunya. Ah... dia jadi rindu pada ibu di desa.

"Hei, santai saja. Aku bisa jadi tersangka pembunuhan kalau kau mati tersedak daging!" Granger melibas lengan Alucard. "Ah, maaf. Aku terlalu senang," penuturan jujur Alucard menjinakan Granger. Apa rasanya seenak itu? Batin Granger dipenuhi pertanyaan. Disamping itu, ia senang mendengar pujian Alucard secara tak langsung. Berbeda dengan Alucard, alisnya saling menaut. Agaknya dia melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

Tapi apa, ya?

"Ah!" seruan Alucard mengagetkan Granger. Ia hampir saja tewas tersedak. Granger menendang kaki Alucard di kolong meja. "Kau sengaja, ya? Kau ingin membunuhku, kan?" ia menunjuk wajah Alucard. "Aku... aku tidak bermaksud. Hanya teringat satu hal," Alucard menggelengkan kepala. Granger diam memandang Alucard. Sadar jika dia dihujami tatapan membunuh, Alucard tak punya pilihan lain untuk berterus terang. "Aku cuma berpikir, masakanmu terlalu enak bagi seorang karakter _game_. Aku sempat teringat dengan ibuku sesaat mencoba makanan buatanmu," Alucard menghindari kontak mata. Ugh, dia terlihat persis cewek-cewek SMA yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Senyum Granger merekah. "Sungguh? Kau suka?" ekspresi datar Granger lenyap entah kemana. Yang ada hanyalah wajah pria dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Alucard melirik Granger, "Iya, suka." dia tertegun memandang wajah Granger yang berseri-seri. "Sangat sukaaa?" Granger menekan kata terakhir. Alucard mengangguk, "Iya, sangat suka." jawabnya. Granger bertanya lagi, "Benar-benar sangat sukaaa sekali?" kali ini pertanyaan aneh itu dibubuhi sedikit nada manja. Alucard menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin, "Iya, aku benar-benar sangat suka sekali."-_fiuhh,_ kemudian dia menghempas gas karbon dioksida ke udara. Granger puas.

"Tentu saja. Aku rajin memasak untuk program _main-coding_ maupun _sub-coding_ sekaligus!" Granger menyendok santapannya. Alucard baru bisa makan dengan tenang lagi usai Granger berhenti melemparkan pertanyaan padanya. "Aku tidak paham apa yang kau bicarakan. Namun, aku lebih tak paham bagaimana bisa program _coding_ mencerna makanan manusia." Alucard memincingkan mata. Aneh juga kalau dipikir-pikir. Orang yang rakus makan itu bisa jadi bukan Granger yang sebenarnya, tapi seorang yang mirip. Lebih-lebih di zaman ini banyak komunitas apa itu namanya? Casuplay? Zasplay? Agh, apapun itu intinya tentang permainan kostum!

Granger heran memandang Alucard mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

* * *

Sehabis sarapan pagi khidmat itu usai, Granger berbaring di sofa. Tangannya menggenggam remot TV. Mimik wajahnya sangat jelas menampakkan kebosanan dalam diri seorang Granger. Ia menghela napas. "Apa yang membuatmu menghela napas dua belas kali tiap lima menit, anak muda?" Alucard melempar kaus oblongnya serta celana pendek _drawstring_-nya ke muka Granger. Granger meraup satu setel baju itu disertai wajah tak senang. "Terimakasih atas ramah-tamah Anda, Tuan Muda." sindiran halus Granger menyenggol perasaan Alucard. Dia mendelik risih, "Tunggu apalagi? Pergilah bersihkan dirimu. Dan pakai baju yang kuberi,"

Granger langsung bangkit. Memang benar, badannya terasa lengket karena keringat. Atensi Granger tertuju pada penampilan Alucard. Penampilan surai pirang itu begitu rapi namun sederhana. Granger berasumsi jika Alucard berencana untuk keluar. Ia terdiam. Rasa tak suka merebak luas di hatinya. Alucard tak menyadari tatapan sendu mengarah padanya. Dia sibuk berkutat dengan ponsel. Granger masih diam berdiri. Sekarang, perhatiannya beralih ke ponsel pintar Alucard. Ia tak tau apakah Alucard sudah punya pacar atau belum. Jika sudah, hancurlah segala harapannya.

Kurang lebih lima belas menit sebelum Alucard beranjak pergi, Granger mengusiknya. Sebab usikan itulah, dia mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaian mencari stok celana dalam baru yang terbungkus plastik _brand_. Memang, Granger tak salah kalau ia minta dipinjamkan pakaian dalam. Ia pun muncul ke alam manusia tak berbekal apapun selain senapan dan violin antiknya itu. Pada akhirnya, tamu tak diundang tersebut menjerit dari kamar mandi minta diantarkan satu buah celana dalam bersih.

Alucard menggeram. Dia memasuki fase kehidupan yang salah. Membiarkan harga dirinya terinjak-injak oleh karakter tak nyata membuat perjalanan hidupnya makin pahit. Berulang kali nalarnya merotasi ucapan 'Ini tak benar.' dalam benak Alucard. Namun, apa yang dia kerjakan saat ini dengan apa yang dia pikirkan sangat bertentangan. Sekarang dia berdiri depan pintu kamar mandi sambil mengepal benda pribadi yang terpaksa dia bagi. "Oi, buka pintunya!" Alucard mengetuk pintu.

Pintu itu sedikit terbuka. Dari sela pintu, Granger menjulurkan tangan. "Mana? Sini," ia berusaha meraih benda setiga tersebut. Alucard justru menjauhkan benda keramat tersebut setiap Granger hampir berhasil menggapai. "Hei, berikan itu!" kepala Granger menyempal dari sisi pintu. Ia mulai kesal. Baiklah, Alucard malah menikmati permainan anak kecil ini. Sudut bibirnya naik. Mungkin 'tamu terhormat' perlu sedikit pelajaran. "Kenapa kau tidak keluar dan ambil sendiri?" goda Alucard. Granger terhenyak, "Kau gila? Kau bahkan tidak memberi handuk!" ia menolak. Yang benar saja, ia harus bertelanjang bulat depan Alucard demi sehelai celana dalam di genggaman surai pirang itu.

"Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah. Aku cuma perlu meletakkan celana dalam mahalku ini ke lemari lagi," Alucard segera balik badan. "A-ah! Tunggu!" Granger berseru panik. Alucard mendengus. Bagus. Mangsanya terperangkap. "Jadi... apa kau berubah pikiran?" Alucard suka pada kegelisahan tersembunyi Granger. Granger tampak ragu. Harga dirinya dipermainkan. Namun, hatinya seakan-akan senang terperosok lebih jauh masuk jebakan. _Very excited. _Ia mendelik Alucard. Granger berdegup, menatap Alucard dipenuhi aura iblis. Ah... ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan itu. Granger menyilangkan tangan kanannya ke dada, menutupi puting merahnya. Sementara tangan kiri ia gunakan melindungi daerah privasi miliknya.

Cukup sabar Alucard menanti Granger, akhirnya berbuah manis. Granger kini menapakkan kaki keluar. Muka Granger panas, ia tak mau memikirkan betapa merah wajahnya saat Alucard memandangnya. Ia berdiri berapa langkah dari Alucard. Granger tertunduk malu. "Be... berikan..." nada suara Granger gemetar. Matanya tak berani melihat ke depan. "Huh? Begitukah caramu meminta?" Alucard mengaitkan _underwear _abu-abu itu di ujung jari teluntuknya. "Maksudmu...?" Granger tak paham.

Alucard memainkan celana dalam itu berputar-putar mengibas angin, "Kemarilah, ambil ini." ucapnya. Granger buang napas. Dengan langkah lebar Granger menghampiri Alucard hendak merampas benda yang ia butuhkan. "Hei, siapa bilang kau boleh jalan?" Alucard mundur selangkah, membuat jarak mereka tambah lebar. "Kau menyuruhku mengambilnya sendiri," Granger mengoreksi. "Betul, kau harus mengambilnya sendiri. Tapi bukan berarti kau boleh jalan!"

Granget tak bisa menahan rahangnya tetap rapat. "Apa? Jadi maksudmu?" mulutnya menganga. Alucard mendelik ke lantai. "Berlutut," titah Alucard. Granger mengerjapkan mata. Ia berpikir jika ia salah dengar. Makanya Granger masih dalam posisi berdiri tegak sembari menutup bagian-bagian vital. "Kenapa diam saja? Ayo, berlutut!" sekarang Alucard menambah oktaf pita suaranya. Granger sempat terhenyak sekejap. Ia memandang Alucard. Naluri Granger mengatakan ia harus mematuhi apa yang dikatakan Alucard. Perlahan, ia memposisikan dirinya berlutut menghadap tuan rumah. "Kemari," Alucard sedikit membungkuk, menggantungkan segitiga terkutuk di antara jari-jarinya.

Granger merangkak. Ia tau, ini terlalu memalukan. Wajahnya tak lagi putih merona, melainkan merah bagaikan buah ceri. Alucard senyum lebar. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa ada rasa senang tersendiri yang dia dapatkan melihat seseorang mengikuti kemauannya. Suatu benda lentur bergerak bebas di selangkangan Granger. Ia malu sekaligus senang. Senang dipermalukan begini. Oh, seketika saja ia jadi orang mesum. Barangkali ini merupakan kekuatan cinta yang ia simpan, itu sebabnya Granger rela diperintah Alucard.

Bola mata biru Alucard terus melucuti Granger, diamatinya lekukan tubuh Granger tanpa balutan busana. Ditambah sepasang bulatan kenyal di bagian tulang ekor sang tamu tersebut kerap mencuri perhatiannya. Kira-kira dua langkah, Granger berhenti merangkak tepat di bawahnya. Pandangan hina Alucard merubah Granger ibarat anak anjing di pinggir jalan-minta dikasihani. Memelas. Granger cuma mampu memelas.

Meskipun Granger sangatlah bera, tidak memungkiri kemeriahan hati yang ia rasakan. Alucard mengayunkan celana dalam itu di atas kepala Granger, "Ambil ini, ambil." celana dalam itu tercium wangi pakaian baru. Granger mengangkat satu tangannya, untuk menerima pemberian Alucard. Namun Alucard menjauhkan dari jangkauan Granger. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu menggunakan tangan?" Alucard tersenyum picik. Tangan Granger terkulai lesu, bibirnya yang setengah terbuka menarik napas berkali-kali.

Ia sadar Alucard pasti menganggapnya bagaikan hewan peliharaan. Granger bergeming saat kerutan halus bibirnya dielus lembut oleh Alucard. Sesak. Dadanya sesak. Bagian itu juga terasa menyesakkan. Alucard mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Granger, "Kau ingin tinggal disini, bukan? Maka patuhi kata-kataku." Granger menahan napas geli ketika Alucard membisikkan kata. Ia mengangguk. Alucard kembali tegak. "Aku harus melatihmu menjadi anjing yang taat pada majikan," elusan demi elusan dia layangkan di puncak kepala Granger.

Granger mengatupkan mata indahnya. Ia terngadah, meresapi sentuhan Alucard. Ia sungguh-sungguh menyerupai anjing mendengkur. Alucard melampungkan potongan kain itu, "Nah, anjing baik. Inilah saat yang tepat menggunakan mulut bengismu itu." keculasan Alucard mangasak angan-angan Granger. Ia mengindahkan tuturan Alucard tanpa ragu. Sekalipun airmata mulai tergenang di pelupuk mata Granger. Ia menyeret badannya mengarah benda terkutuk dalam genggaman Alucard. Rentetan gigi putih Granger memipit kain bersih itu. Alucard melonggarkan kuncian jari-jarinya terhadap benda sakral yang dia jadikan umpan.

Sentakan kasar pada ubun-ubun kepala Granger menyemangati dirinya yang sempat kecewa sewaktu Alucard mengakhiri 'pelajaran'. Meskipun Alucard tidak selembut tadi malam padanya: dimana pria pirang itu sekarang menjambak rambutnya dengan keras hingga ia merasa urat lehernya menegang, ia masih mencintai Alucard sepenuh hati. Tanpa celah. Sayang, Alucard terlanjur menganggapnya hewan peliharaan. Kebengisan Alucard menambah kekuatan yang tertumpu di tangannya. Suara rintihan sakit Granger terdengar jernih menembus gendang telinga Alucard.

Sekali lagi, dia mendekatkan wajahnya, berbisik keji. "Apa yang anjing katakan untuk berterimakasih pada majikan?" Alucard mendesis bagai ular. Granger menggigil, sementara liurnya menetes dari sela bibir. "Ayo, ayo, katakan." Alucard mengguncang kepala Granger. "Hi-hiya..." Granger bergumam. Mendengar Granger bersuara, Alucard menghentikan tindakannya. Dia menatap Granger, menunggu mulut tersumpal celana dalam itu mengatakan yang ingin dia dengar. Granger melirik Alucard, betapa ia mencintai pria sadis ini setulus hati. "Ggh-Gghuukk... gghuukk..."

"Hahahaha!" Alucard terbahak-bahak. Puas rasanya menghukum sosok peliharaan barunya itu. "Anjing pintar, anjing pintar..." dia menepuk pelan kepala Granger. Setelah itu, Alucard melenggang pergi membiarkan Granger menanggung akibat ulahnya. Granger menunduk. Tangan juga kakinya masih setia menekuk di atas ubin keramik. Dari sudut pandangannya ia melihat percikan cairan putih kental membasahi lantai. Granger mengulum bibir ke atas. Didetik yang sama, obsesi cintanya pada Alucard berlipat ganda.

* * *

Mentari pagi begitu menyebalkan. Sebab, dia memang tak suka terkena paparan sinar sang surya. Walaupun dia berdiri di depan kaca hitam sebagai pemalang antara dia dan mentari, tetap saja masih menyebalkan. Belum lagi kejadian yang baru dia ketahui pagi ini membuatnya semakin membenci mentari. Selalu ada kejadian buruk tiap matahari terbit, begitu pikirnya.

Di ruang kantor yang megah itu juga, masuk seorang wanita berbaju sopan. Kucir kuda merupakan ciri khas wanita ber-_nametag _'Hanabi'. Di tangannya terdapat tumpukkan berkas. Orang yang berbaju serampangan depan wanita itu sudah menebak isi berkas dalam map tersebut. Pasti berisi laporan tak menyenangkan. Pasti. "Mr. Clint," Hanabi menyebut nama atasannya itu. Clint, si pria serampangan, hanya berdehem sebagai jawaban. "Ini sudah laporan yang keseribu satu kalinya dalam kurung waktu tujuh jam." Hanabi meletakkan berkas-berkas itu, tercampur-aduk dengan berkas-berkas sebelumnya.

"Kita perlu melacaknya. Mengingat dialah satu-satunya mempunyai _script-ware_ _developer _kita. Tanpa itu, kita tidak bisa menjalankan _sub-coding main project_." Hanabi tampak penat melihat gundukkan berkas yang berserak di meja atasannya. Clint mengelus dagu, "Ya, kau benar." katanya. Hanabi menambahkan lagi, "Jadi kalau aku benar, kenapa kau masih berdiam diri depan kaca hitam itu? Apa ukurannya masih kurang lebar?" wanita itu tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia menghormati pria serampangan tersebut sebagai atasan. Yang jelas, pria gondrong itu tak punya kharisma selaku _Chairman Developer_ Mantaan. Clint merengut. "Kau tidak lihat aku sedang berpikir sambil mengutuk matahari?"

Perkataan Clint malah makin membuat wanita cantik itu jijik. "Mr. Clint, kalau kita tidak menemukannya secepat mungkin, kita terpaksa menarik 'Granger' dari _list_. Dia _marksman_ yang sedang digandrungi beberapa _season_ terakhir. Para _User_ 'Granger' dari tingkat _local rank _hingga _global_ _rank _mau kepastian." Hanabi menceramahi Clint. Hal itu menjadikan Clint tambah anti dengan mentari. "Shiish, aku paham. Beri aku waktu sebentar." usai Clint berkata demikian, Hanabi pergi sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Adakah wanita yang tak suka mengoceh di dunia ini? Kepalaku tambah pusing. Bahkan aku diomeli bawahanku sendiri." Clint ber-monolog. Dia tak habis pikir bagaimana dia dikhianati. Dari lantai teratas gedung pencakar langit itu, Clint menelusuri tiap-tiap bangunan lewat indera pengelihatannya. Air mukanya berubah serius. "Granger, kau mau main kucing-kucingan denganku, ya."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**: Sebenernya, saya mau bikin ini jadi oneshot aja. Tapi saya takut kalian ngerasa bosen pas baca oneshot yang terlalu panjang, jadi saya mutusin buat jadiin multi-chap. _/lagi?!_

Kayak yang kalian baca di atas, ff nista ini agak eksplisit dan gak baik buat kesehatan. Karena saya masukin BDSM sebagai sub-genre. Saya memang bejat.

**Gimana menurut kalian, keep or delete?**


End file.
